<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fairy tale by Marksfabulousbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765060">fairy tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt'>Marksfabulousbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Guilt, M/M, Partner Betrayal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a fairy tale where he could fix everything with a kiss!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fairy tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my normal type of stuff i write. hope you enjoy Milky mwah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy had been there behind the glass, watching. Waiting. The doors slamed open, and Jeremy found himself tensing, hands clasped behind his back, the hand not gripping his wrist was digging his fingers into his palms, hard enough that he felt the pricks of pain bloom.</p><p>The patient wasn't struggling, but the guards still made it look like he was fighting with them, throwing him like a ragdoll, and Jeremy wanted to push open the bulletproof door and start the engine himself so he didn't have to look at him being abused like that.</p><p>But he stayed where he was eyes trained like he was staring at them taking him in but really he was watching the monitors, watching everything but the patient.</p><p>"Mr. Blaire," Jeremy crained his neck to look at the guard raising an eyebrow. "you're bleeding." He shrugged his shoulders rolling his head back to the group of people, laxing his fingers so that it didn't drop anymore than it needed to.</p><p>The patient turned to him, eyes locking him in place like an iron clad grip, his last moments of being conscious is looking at him, staring him down as tubes are shoved in his mouth, as his suspension tank is filled.</p><p>But he doesn't look angry. God, fuck he doesn't. He looks hurt, traumatized, terrified, and Jeremy stumbles back, hitting the table behind, turning and running, running so far away from Richard Trager's eyes, and his expresions and the mournful look on his face.</p><p>Jeremy slams the key into the elevator, turning it as it clicks and the door shuts, giving him time to slide down the wall and hide in his legs.</p><p>-</p><p>He's miraculously concious when Jeremy stops at his cell, the glass wall labeling his name in the bottom right corner next to the door. Richard isn't anything but a ball, but Jeremy knows he concious because he's not spouting some shit about being friends, because Richard Trager fucking hates Jeremy Blaire.</p><p>Richard has said it twice, has said 'Fuck off before I gut you like a fish.' Tells Jeremy right to his face that if there wasn't a wall between them, he'd cut Jeremy's dick off and shove it so far down his throat that Jeremy would know what it's like to live in this fucking prison.</p><p>And Jeremy can only stare at him, a hint of pity muddying his face. Richard screams about how he doesn't need Jeremy mocking him, doesn't need him like he thought he did.</p><p>But today, Richard sits with his back turned to the glass wall, the thumps of Chris Walker banging on the glass behind Jeremy as he watches Richard huddle against the wall. "Rick." "You don't get to call me shit, buddy, because if I hear that name again I'll-" "You can't do anything. You're stuck there, and I am outside."</p><p>"Why don't you come on inside, and I'll teach you what I can fucking do, bastard." He hisses, disgusting claws grabbing at the concrete beneath him, furthur breaking those horrible nails he has no chance of cutting. He looks older.</p><p>So wrinkled, maybe a side effect of the engine never seen before. But Jeremy could careless about the state of Richard's skin. He just wants to hold Richard and apologize for ever putting him in there in the first place. But it's too late. The engine is already taking effect.</p><p>Jeremy can't apologize for anything he's done.</p><p>-</p><p>Richard's eyes, that's all he ever sees, that all there is. All that's left of him. Richard is a full on fucking murderer. He watched as Richard took that reporter's fingers, watched him hunt him down with the word Buddy as a nicety he didn't possess.</p><p>And it's what causes him to fail to escape. The need to see Richard's eyes again, to see the pain in there because he knows Richard is suffering in a locked corner of his brain. But this isn't a fairy tale and isn't a place for a happy ending, as he holds Richard's face between his hands and kiss him like he was starving.</p><p>Richard doesn't kiss back because he's dead, he's fucking dead and it's all his fucking fault and if he hadn't fucking put him in the fucking engine maybe he'd be ALIVE.</p><p>But he isn't. And here's Jeremy. Kissing his corpse like it will reanimate him, make him suck life into his lungs and cough as the rush of air for being so long without hurts. But he doesn't have that luxury.</p><p>Maybe he'll end up with Richard in a hell they both endure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>